


L'ultima notte sulla Terra (o come un angelo e un demone trovarono il modo di dichiararsi il proprio amore e di fregare i rispettivi superiori)

by Violet_20



Category: Good Omens
Genre: 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Declarations Of Love, Episode: s01e06 The Very Last Day of the Rest of Their Lives, First Time, M/M, Missing Scene, Originariamente postata su EFP, Song: You're My Best Friend (Queen), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), agnes prophecy's resolution, come to an end, with a song
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_20/pseuds/Violet_20
Summary: Crowley deglutì agitato. Ma in nome del Cielo, dell’Inferno e di qualsiasi cosa, oramai era troppo tardi per tornare indietro. Si tolse gli occhiali e lo guardò dritto in quegli occhi azzurri.“Se davvero questa è la nostra ultima notte sulla Terra, la voglio passare col mio migliore amico!”Aziraphale aggrottò le sopracciglia e appoggiò vicino alla scultura incriminata il calice: “Per migliore amico intendi quello della canzone?”Crowley lo guardò interrogativo, per poi sbarrare gli occhi per la sorpresa: “Te la ricordi?”“Avrò sentito le canzoni dei Queen innumerevoli volte grazie a te, caro! Ma, tornando a quella canzone… Ci ho pensato spesso e non credo che parli solo di amicizia…"PS: la canzone dei Queen 'You're my best friend' non appartiene a me, ma ai Queen
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	L'ultima notte sulla Terra (o come un angelo e un demone trovarono il modo di dichiararsi il proprio amore e di fregare i rispettivi superiori)

Dicono che le idee migliori vengano quando non ci si pensa troppo. Tutte le grandi invenzioni sono nate quando il rispettivo inventore era impegnato a fare tutt'altro: degli alchimisti medievali cercavano di ottenere l'elisir di lunga vita e invece realizzarono una polvere che avrebbe spento molte vite; Fleming voleva capire da cosa dipendesse il raffreddore e finì per scoprire come fermare in anticipo qualsiasi epidemia (causando il pensionamento di Pestilenza e l’ascesa di Inquinamento) e così via… Fino a Crowley e ad Aziraphale.

Il demone e l'angelo avevano appena sventato l'Apocalisse, non senza difficoltà, temendo in una certa misura quale sarebbe potuta essere la reazione dei rispettivi capi, reazione che però tardava a farsi sentire; ciò aveva dunque spinto i due ‘traditori’ a passare quella che credevano fosse la loro ultima notte sulla Terra a darsi ai piaceri della vita terrena… Ma andiamo con ordine.  
Mancava poco al finire di quel sabato che aveva rischiato di venir ricordato come il giorno dell'Apocalisse: Aziraphale e Crowley si trovavano nell'appartamento di quest'ultimo a consumare la sua riserva di vini pregiati collezionati negli anni. L’angelo era stato poche volte a casa sua e ogni volta non aveva potuto fare a meno di chiedersi perché l'arredamento dovesse essere così minimale: certamente era ordinato e non c'era nulla di sporco, rotto o rovinato (nemmeno le piante presentavano imperfezioni [Aziraphale era al corrente del suo 'metodo’ per avere le piante migliori di Londra e se aveva scelto di presentarsi come giardiniere presso la famiglia di Warlock era stato per dimostrare al demone che si potevano ottenere buoni risultati con la gentilezza]), ma non poteva esimersi dal pensare che una piccola libreria non avrebbe sfigurato. Ma tutti i suoi ragionamenti che seguivano riguardanti come migliorare l'arredamento arrivavano inevitabilmente alla frase: “Se vivessimo insieme…”, che puntualmente poneva fine al suo flusso di pensieri. Guardò il demone che se ne stava stravaccato sul divano a riempirsi per la (aveva perso il conto) volta il bicchiere: anche sotto l'effetto di parecchie bottiglie, Crowley riusciva sempre ad essere estremamente affascinante; prerogativa dei demoni, per indurre più facilmente in tentazione. Per 6000 anni si era mescolato agli umani, seguendo ogni moda, mutando continuamente il suo aspetto e il proprio nome… Ma per Aziraphale era sempre stato quell'angelo caduto che non smetteva mai di stuzzicarlo con le domande che lo tormentavano dalla Grande Guerra tra gli angeli, che non smetteva mai di stupirsi della capacità degli umani di rubargli il lavoro, se non di mostrarsi più caritatevoli degli stessi angeli…  
“Apriamo lo Chardonnay?” propose Crowley.  
“No…” rispose Aziraphale puntando un dito avanti e cercando di spostarlo da destra a sinistra: “Prima dobbiamo cercare di capire il significato della profezia!”  
Crowley alzò gli occhi al cielo: “Angelo, anche se quella profetessa matta si stesse riferendo a noi due, dubito che troveremo un modo per sfuggire alla nostra punizione!”  
Aziraphale quasi sbiancò: “Vuoi dire… Che ci arrendiamo? Così? Dopo aver sventato un'Apocalisse?”  
“No… Prima ci facciamo la più gran bevuta della Storia” disse aprendo la bottiglia di Chardonnay e riempiendo prima il bicchiere dell'angelo e poi il suo: “e solo dopo ci arrendiamo!”  
Quel giorno non era la prima volta che Crowley cercava consolazione nell'alcool ed ora era una scusa per passare le ultime ore della sua vita terrena con l'unica creatura soprannaturale che aveva vissuto la sua stessa esperienza… Mentre qualche ora fa se ne era servito per piangere la sua scomparsa. Il pensiero che l'indomani sarebbero morti insieme rendeva quasi più allettante il sapersi condannato. Tutto ciò aveva un sapore molto romantico, che li avvicinava a quel genere di storie che Crowley non avrebbe ammesso neanche sotto tortura di guardare [nel 1997 era stato costretto a trasformarsi in serpente in una sala cinematografica spaventando una coppietta colpevole di averlo beccato a piangere per il congelamento di Leonardo Di Caprio]. Non ricordava di aver provato un dolore così forte dal lontano giorno in cui aveva perso per sempre la Grazia: ma se gli anni avevano contribuito a sfumare quel ricordo rendendolo meno doloroso, l'ora trascorsa pensando che il suo angelo fosse scomparso era ancora vivida nella sua memoria. E se quella era davvero la loro ultima notte sulla Terra, forse sarebbe stato il caso di rendergli noto che per quanto i suoi gusti in fatto di vestiario e di musica fossero fermi agli anni '50, rimaneva comunque l'angelo più compassionevole e leale che avesse mai conosciuto e che valeva più lui da solo che tutti i suoi superiori, pur credendo loro il contrario.  
Avevano appena fatto l'ennesimo brindisi quando l'attenzione di Aziraphale venne catturata da un gruppo scultoreo che quasi stonava con lo stile dell'appartamento*.  
“Quello è un pezzo nuovo?” chiese alzandosi e incamminandosi traballante verso esso.  
“L'ho comprato qualche mese fa…”; biascicò Crowley, di malumore per essere costretto ad alzarsi (e per essere stato interrotto nel suo proposito di parlargli di una certa questione): “Simboleggia il male che trionfa sul bene…”  
“… A me sembra che stiano facendo qualcos'altro!”  
Come sempre accade quando qualcuno sta bevendo e il suo compagno esprime un pensiero che il primo non avrebbe pensato avrebbe mai potuto concepire, Crowley rischiò di ingozzarsi con il Chardonnay.  
“Aziraphale!”  
“Mi domando come a TE non sia venuto in mente!”  
“Solo perché sono un demone non significa che la mia mente sia occupata da immagini dei sette vizi capitali 24 ore su 24…” rispose Crowley mandando giù il sorso che aveva rischiato di strozzarlo.  
Rimase un attimo zitto, per poi mettersi a ridere: “Pensa se dopo tutto quello che è successo oggi, i nostri superiori ci trovassero in una situazione del genere!”  
Calò il silenzio. Non volò una mosca (non sarebbe comunque volata perché in casa di Crowley non era mai entrato alcun insetto). Aziraphale lo guardava con gli occhi spalancati, tenendo però con entrambe le mani il bicchiere nel terrore che lo Chardonnay andasse sprecato. In quel lunghissimo attimo di silenzio, Crowley si morse la lingua innumerevoli volte: perché era vero che era sulla strada dell’ubriachezza, ma era sempre riuscito a conservare uno sprazzo di lucidità. Soprattutto quando si ubriacava con Aziraphel.  
“Fammi tornare sobrio…”  
Crowley era sempre stato bravo a tirarsi fuori dai problemi.  
“Dunque, quello che volevo dire è che…”  
Era facile stordire di chiacchiere e di domande il proprio interlocutore in modo da potersi dileguare senza troppe difficoltà.  
“… Questa è la nostra ultima notte sulla Terra…”  
“… Forse…”  
“… Ok, al 99%…”  
Ma era difficile trovare le parole adatte per qualcosa che si era tenuto dentro per tutto quel tempo e che in quella giornata era venuto lievemente alla luce.  
“Il punto è che… Quando ti ho proposto di scappare su Alpha Centauri, quando ho trovato la biblioteca in fiamme…”  
“… Mi stai chiedendo di fare sesso?” chiese candidamente Aziraphale dondolando il calice nella mano.  
“Cosa?”  
Crowley trattenne l'impulso di sprofondare nel pavimento e divenire parte di esso. E ringraziò di avere ancora indosso i suoi occhiali da sole.  
“Perdonami, non ero tornato sobrio…”  
S’incamminò nella direzione di Crowley, eliminando di due passi la distanza che c'era tra loro.  
“… Continua pure, non ti interromperò!”  
Crowley deglutì agitato. Ma in nome del Cielo, dell’Inferno e di qualsiasi cosa, oramai era troppo tardi per tornare indietro. Si tolse gli occhiali e lo guardò dritto in quegli occhi azzurri.  
“Se davvero questa è la nostra ultima notte sulla Terra, la voglio passare col migliore amico!”  
Aziraphale aggrottò le sopracciglia e appoggiò vicino alla scultura incriminata il calice: “Per migliore amico intendi quello della canzone?”  
Crowley lo guardò interrogativo, per poi sbarrare gli occhi per la sorpresa: “Te la ricordi?”  
“Avrò sentito le canzoni dei Queen innumerevoli volte grazie a te, caro! Ma, tornando a quella canzone… Ci ho pensato spesso e non credo che parli solo di amicizia… Insomma, 'you’re the best friend that I ever had / I’ve been with you such a long time'…”  
Crowley sentì una fitta allo stomaco ricordandosi l'ultima volta che aveva sentito quelle parole…  
“… 'You’re my sunshine and I want you to know / that my feelings are true'…”  
… E I battiti del cuore aumentargli mano a mano che s’avvicinava a quella frase.  
“… 'I really love you'…”  
E colmò delicatamente la distanza rimasta tra loro. Le sue gambe cedettero momentaneamente al contatto con le sue labbra: era come se tutto ciò che ci fosse di buono in lui si stesse risvegliando per venire definitivamente allo scoperto. Per la prima volta in quella lunga serata iniziò a sperare che forse, forse avrebbero davvero trovato un modo per salvarsi.  
“6000 anni…”  
“…Non è vero che vai veloce…”  
“… Aziraphale, fidati: ne è valsa pena!”  
L'angelo d’altro canto si sentiva come se stesse scivolando in un abisso di perdizione, di cui si sarebbe goduto ogni minuto. Il suo demone stava reagendo alla sensazione di beatitudine che gli dava avere le mani nei suoi capelli, riscoprendo la morbidezza dei capelli angelici (in particolare di quei capelli angelici), quando Aziraphale sentì crescere in sé stesso e nel compagno determinate sensazioni che solitamente precedevano una delle attività preferite dagli umani. Sentiva più caldo di quanto avrebbe dovuto sentirne in quella stagione dell'anno, i suoi vestiti insopportabilmente stretti e una curiosità ancora più accentuata riguardante il corpo di Crowley. Aprì un occhio per vedere da che parte si trovasse la camera da letto e continuando a baciarlo, cercò di guidarlo in quella direzione.  
“Mi stai portando in camera?” gli chiese Crowley. I suoi occhi brillavano come quando aveva scoperto cosa aveva fatto della sua spada di fuoco.  
“Pensavo che volessi portarmi tu!” rispose innocentemente Aziraphale, ma il tono strideva con la bramosia con cui guardava il suo corpo. Crowley schioccò le dita e si ritrovarono seduti in mezzo al suo letto.  
“Sei sicuro di voler cadere in tentazione?” domandò il demone sciogliendogli il cravattino.  
L'angelo gli sbottonò il primo bottone della camicia e avvicinò la sua bocca all'orecchio destro.  
“So resistere a tutto… Tranne alle tentazioni!”  
“Di chi era questa? Oscar Wilde?”  
“Tecnicamente gliel'ho suggerita io…”  
Sul momento Aziraphale pensò che l'improvviso balzo di Crowley fosse dovuto al fatto di avergli toccato la schiena nuda: ma la ragione era dovuta in realtà a ciò che per molti è considerato il miglior nutrimento dell'amore.  
“Quindi sei stato con Oscar Wilde? Mi avevi detto che non c'era stato niente tra di voi**…”  
“Ci eravamo appena riconciliati: non volevo rischiare di non vederti per un altro secolo…”

Fin dall'inizio dei tempi, Crowley e Aziraphale erano sempre stati curiosi di capire in prima persona perché gli umani tendevano a compiere tante sciocchezze in nome del sesso e dell'amore, due cose per le quali sia gli angeli che i demoni non avevano grande considerazione [i primi considerano uno inaffidabile se non rivolto a Dio e l'altro disgustoso per tutto ciò che ne conseguiva (nessuna eccezione per qualsiasi tipo), mentre i secondi consideravano entrambi meri strumenti per indurre gli umani in tentazione]. Tuttavia, c'era sempre stata una certa ritrosia a parlare delle proprie esperienze in questo campo, dato il legame per così dire ineffabile che indipendentemente dal loro Accordo sembrava legarli.  
“… Non me la sarei presa per così poco!” esclamò Crowley. Poi con un tono leggermente più vago: “… Ce ne sono stati altri?”  
Aziraphale distolse lo sguardo. Perché dovevano fare quel discorso proprio adesso?  
“Perché tu, non hai avuto… Esperienze?”  
Crowley gli rivelò che aveva avuto modo di capire molto presto quanto il sesso fosse importante per gli umani e quanto facile fosse tentarli tramite questo. Troppo facile. Negli anni quest’ultimi avevano trovato dei modi brillanti per complicarsi la vita con esso, così si era lasciato aperta quella finestra per quei momenti in cui si sentiva solo e non ci sarebbe stato lui a fargli compagnia. Aveva tutti i mezzi a sua disposizione per attirare qualcuno nella sua rete ed era un modo di unire l'utile al dilettevole, come nel caso del cantante di Zanzibar che pensava di non saper scrivere delle buone canzoni***.  
“… E poco dopo, scrisse una canzone talmente assurda e geniale che nessuno pensò che non sapesse scriverne!” concluse con un sorrisetto soddisfatto ripensando a quel vecchio miracolo.  
Più che la lista di amanti più o meno celebri di Crowley, fu quell'ultimo dettaglio a mettere Aziraphale in subbuglio: “Mi sono dichiarato con una canzone scritta da lui?”  
“Oh no, quella non è sua, l'ha solo cantata…” lo tranquillizzò Crowley: “Parlò quello che utilizza le frasi ad effetto dette agli ex!” disse con tono scherzoso.  
Aziraphale sorrise imbarazzato: “Quella gliel'ho suggerita molto prima che… Ci conoscessimo… In senso biblico!”  
L'angelo aveva sempre osservato quel fenomeno dall'esterno (accumulando una buona parte di libri sull’argomento), ricevendo nel frattempo numerose proposte 'indecenti’ di cui cercava di non vantarsi per l'opinione che la sua parte aveva a riguardo. E avrebbe mantenuto questa condotta se durante un Carnevale a Venezia non avesse incontrato un giovane seduttore**** che nell'aspetto e nei modi gli ricordava vagamente un demone di sua conoscenza che l'aveva finalmente convinto a sperimentare in prima persona ciò di cui aveva sempre e solo letto. Peccato che man mano che elencava le persone con cui era stato da allora (tutte personalità passate alla storia per le proprie capacità amatorie), vide la preoccupazione manifestarsi sul viso di Crowley .  
“… Lo sapevo, non avrei dovuto dirtelo… Adesso penserai che sono difficile da accontentare!”  
Non aveva sbagliato. Ma nella mente di Crowley era sorto anche un altro pensiero in seguito a quella rivelazione.  
“In realtà, stavo pensando a tutto quello che avrai appreso!”  
Aziraphale lo guardò. L'aveva fatto. Di nuovo. Il suo demone lo conosceva proprio bene. Vide formarglisi quel sorrisetto soddisfatto che faceva ogni volta che riusciva a cogliere nel segno e decise che gli avrebbe ricordato com'era sentirsi in Paradiso.

Mai come nei minuti che seguirono Crowley temette di invocare il nome di Dio e che Questa si manifestasse nella stanza. Ed era difficile pensare a qualsiasi altra invocazione che non si riferisse a niente di supernaturale come risposta alle sensazioni che lasciava il passaggio dell'angelo. Per anni si era domandato cosa avrebbero potuto provare le pietanze che Aziraphale aveva degustato con gusto e quando l'aveva visto abbassarsi avidamente verso il suo basso ventre, pensò che non l'avrebbe più guardato mangiare con gli stessi occhi. Fu l'ultimo pensiero razionale che riuscì a formulare: doveva immaginarselo che da quel dandy non avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi niente di più lontano dall'eccezionale.

Tutte le volte che Aziraphale era giaciuto con qualcuno, non aveva potuto fare a meno di sentirsi in colpa, non importava quanto soddisfacente fosse stato. Quel fantasma era inevitabilmente comparso anche in quel momento, non appena aveva visto quegli occhi gialli divorare il suo tramite mortale: ma non appena Crowley aveva dimostrato il suo apprezzamento con baci e carezze, si era sentito come un condannato a morte il cui pentimento non avrebbe alleggerito la pena e quindi tanto valeva godersi l’ultima notte di bagordi. E quando sentì cosa sapeva fare con la lingua, ringraziò che il demone fosse stato un serpente e capì perché non era poi così male essere dannati.

"Vuoi ancora cercare di comprendere la profezia?“ chiese Crowley risalendo il corpo di quell'angelo che tentava di riprendersi dal trattamento appena ricevuto.  
"La notte è ancora giovane, caro” rispose Aziraphale, infilando una mano fra i suoi capelli rossi. E prima che il demone se ne potesse accorgere, aveva ribaltato le posizioni e ora cercava di impedirgli di protestare con un bacio appassionato.  
“Angelo… Stai provando a tentarmi?” domandò dopo essersi riuscito a liberare da quell'attraente morsa.  
Aziraphale fece un sorrisetto innocente. Ma 6000 anni di conoscenza erano bastati a Crowley per capire che quella era l'entità soprannaturale meno innocente di tutte.  
“Non sarebbe la prima volta: ricordi a Roma” disse avvicinando la mano destra alla vita di Crowley e infilandola dietro la schiena: “quando ti invitai a mangiare le ostriche?”  
“Non ricordo se ero più eccitato per la prospettiva di mangiarle con te o… Aziraphale!”  
Crowley spalancò gli occhi e credette di essere andato a fuoco (per la seconda volta in quella lunga giornata) non appena sentì dove Aziraphale aveva intenzione di infilare le dita.  
“Continua…” lo invitò l'angelo con voce suadente, per poi tornare momentaneamente ad essere quello di sempre: “… O devo smettere?”  
L'unica ragione al mondo per cui Crowley avrebbe potuto ritenere accettabile che smettesse sarebbe stata la comparsa dei loro rispettivi superiori e la loro conseguente cattura… Ma anche in quel caso, avrebbero dovuto prima vedersela con lui.  
“… O ero più eccitato per il tuo tentativo di tentarmi…”  
La pronuncia del pronome personale fu leggermente più lunga del solito.  
“… E di quando ti ho convinto ad andare in Scozia al posto mio?” continuò Aziraphale infilando un altro dito. Crowley fece in modo che il suo corpo lo accogliesse al meglio con un miracolo al volo.  
“Non avrei potuto resistere a quegli occhi supplicanti!”  
“E di quando…”  
Aziraphale fece una pausa, sorridendo per la freschezza di quell'ultimo ricordo.  
“… Hai eliminato quella macchia dalla mia giacca…”  
“... Smettila di tormentarmi ed entra e basta!” esplose Crowley, prendendo con la mano sinistra entrambe le loro erezioni e stringendole.  
Aziraphale non se lo fece ripetere due volte: sollevò il bacino di Crowley con entrambe le mani e il demone si aggrappò all'angelo per spingerlo ancora di più dentro di sé. E dopo aver trovato il proprio ritmo, per i successivi minuti, non prevalse la beatitudine o la tentazione. Era qualcosa di… Ineffabile. Tutti quegli anni passati a cercarsi, a farsi regali e favori a vicenda, a trovare scuse per godere della rispettiva compagnia e per farsi salvare li avevano condotti lì, in quell'istante fermato nel tempo. E se la loro storia sarebbe dovuta finire l'indomani, quella storia non avrebbe avuto finale migliore.

"Crowley…“  
"Aziraphale…”  
Furono le uniche parole che riuscirono a pronunciare al termine dell'amplesso. Avrebbero potuto far sparire la stanchezza e ricominciare da capo, ma stare abbracciati su quel letto, senza alcuna barriera tra loro era qualcosa che sentivano di voler sperimentare nella loro ultima notte sulla Terra… Ma un piccolo dettaglio era saltato all'orecchio di Crowley e la sua tendenza a fare domande si manifestò anche in quel momento.  
“… Angelo, perché hai la mia voce e io la tu…”  
Entrambi lanciarono un urlo, allontanandosi per lo spavento.  
“C-c-cosa?” balbettò Crowley stupito dapprima per vedere il suo corpo dall'esterno e poi per ritrovarsi in quello dell'angelo. Provò a schioccare le dita per far tornare tutto com'era prima. Niente da fare. Le schioccò di nuovo. Ancora niente. Cosa diavolo era successo?  
“Crowley, caro, per l'amor del cielo, calmati!” gli si avvicinò Aziraphale. Era un bello e strano spettacolo sentire quel demone usare quelle parole così estranee al suo vocabolario.  
“Come pensi che faccia a calmarmi? Stavamo facendo il sesso migliore che avessimo mai fatto [Crowley ebbe modo di vedere sé stesso abbassare gli occhi sorridendo imbarazzato per la prima volta], quando a un tratto… Puf! Io sono te e tu sei me!”  
“Sono sicuro che c'è una spiegazione logica a tutto questo…”  
“… E se fosse l'inizio della nostra punizione?”  
“… Non può essere…”  
“… Ma tecnicamente sarebbe la punizione perfetta: un angelo che si fa tentare e un demone che riacquisisce la Grazia, ma nessuno dei due può andare all'Inferno o in Paradiso…”  
“… Dimentichi che non ci è mai pesato restare sulla Terra, anzi…”  
Aziraphale vide per la prima volta sé stesso buttarsi a peso morto su un letto.  
“Hai ragione, angelo…” sollevò di poco la testa per guardarlo: “… O adesso devo chiamarti demone?”  
Aziraphale fece un gesto con la mano per dirgli che non aveva importanza. Rimasero in silenzio cercando di capire l'origine di quello strano evento, quando Crowley gettò uno sguardo al suo vecchio corpo appoggiato alla testata del letto (per la prima volta in maniera composta) a pensare.  
“Devo dirtelo… Stare nel tuo corpo è come essere una sorta di paladino medievale: coraggioso, gentile, sempre pronto a far la cosa giusta…”  
“Grazie… E stare nel tuo è come essere uno di quei eleganti e seducenti avventurieri, così bravi ad adattarsi a qualunque situazione…”  
Crowley si avvicinò al suo angelo e lo baciò.  
“Magari la chiave per tornare come prima è rifare quello che stavamo facendo…” propose a un certo punto.  
“Sarà curioso scoprire com'è a parti invertite!”  
Ma avevano appena ricominciato a baciarsi e a stringersi tra loro che al primo tentativo di riprendere fiato s'accorsero di essere ritornati nelle loro originali sembianze.  
“Ma che… Adesso ogni volta dovremo trasformarci nell'altro?” sbottò Crowley.  
Detestava quando niente e nessuno poteva rispondere alle sue domande. Aziraphale, al contrario, era rimasto fermo, con gli occhi persi nei suoi pensieri.  
“.. . Crowley, abbiamo trovato il modo di salvarci!”  
“Come?”  
“ 'Quando tutto sarà finito, dovrete scegliere saggiamente i vostri volti, perchè presto giocherete col fuoco': sta parlando del nostro scambio di corpi!”  
Crowley sollevò un sopracciglio.  
“Fidati, ho passato la scorsa sera a leggere il suo libro e non c'è una delle sue profezie che ha mancato di dire la verità!”  
Passò cinque minuti buoni a fargli esempi di avvenimenti storici che aveva anticipato la profetessa, di cui Crowley ascoltò solo la metà, avendo la mente occupata da un pensiero più assillante.  
“Sei sicuro che funzioni?” chiese a un certo punto. Il tono era calmo, ma Aziraphale sentiva trasparire la paura.  
“I tramiti acquisiscono le capacità di chi li ospita, le voci sono rimaste le stesse perciò nessuno ci riconoscerà…”  
Si fermò e prese il volto spaventato del demone, accarezzandogli una guancia: “Funzionerà. Qualunque cosa abbiano in serbo per noi, non ci toccherà minimamente… Devi solo avere fede… Nella nostra parte!”  
Crowley spalancò gli occhi. Aziraphale fu certo di aver scorto una lacrima di felicità. Sorrise e lo baciò così appassionatamente da convincere lui e sé stesso che non dubitava nemmeno un momento del loro piano.

Quando tutto sarà finito, dovrete scegliere saggiamente i vostri volti, perchè presto giocherete col fuoco.  
Agnes Nutter aveva azzeccato anche il loro destino. Angelo e demone riuscirono a farla ai propri pari e a godere altri 6000 anni e più della reciproca compagnia… Anche se non riuscirono mai a capire a cosa era dovuta quel gran colpo di fortuna che gliel'aveva permesso, limitandosi a classificarlo come il miracolo che gli aveva permesso di stare insieme. E in effetti un miracolo lo era. E faceva parte del Piano Ineffabile.

**Author's Note:**

> * Parlo di tale gruppo scultoreo (https://www.instagram.com/p/BfNWiUCFBN1/)  
> ** Nel libro Aziraphale possiede tutte le opere di Oscar Wilde e dopo aver scoperto che Michael Sheen ha intepretato il suo primo amante Robbie Ross nel film 'Wilde' (1997), l'headcanon che tra l'angelo e l'autore di 'Il ritratto di Dorian Gray' ci sia stato qualcosa è lì lì per diventare canon!  
> *** Freddie Mercury... Figurati se tra quei due non è successo niente XD  
> **** Parlo di Giacomo Casanova, che David Tennant ha interpretato in una miniserie della BBC nel 2005 (scritta da quel Russel T Davies che lo scelse come decimo dottore!) e l'idea che possa aver incontrato l'angioletto a Venezia è una delle mie heacanon preferite!


End file.
